Certain prior art apparatuses have been developed which reproduce and record photographic slide transparencies to motion picture film. Typical prior art type systems are embodied in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,022 and 4,035,067.
In these systems, especially U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,067, the image from the slide transparency is transmitted by a projection objective lens system through a pair of large diameter plano-convex condensing lenses through the zoom lens of a motion picture camera, upon the film surface. Magnification may be changed in this system by focus adjustment of the camera zoom lens and by shifting the slide transparencies on the optical axis. However, in this particular arrangement, the slide image selection, the proportion, the transition, and the recording is done by a director and constitutes a time-consuming operation.
Further, there is no provision in these prior art systems for reproducing and recording images from other selected media, such as motion pictures, microfiche, microfilm, and the like.